


Yoga Pants

by krskran



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, damn ranmaru let him do his yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krskran/pseuds/krskran
Summary: The one where Ranmaru contemplates death.





	Yoga Pants

**Author's Note:**

> here's some actual porn to make up for that. no bugs. no bullshit. i am sorry for the clichéd summary and plot, though.
> 
> thanks to the lovely aionslittlerodent for beta reading ♡♡

Ranmaru quickly slaps the top of his beeping alarm clock. 

He glances at the curtain. The sun has barely risen in the sky, the perfect time to go out for a quick run before it was time to start the day with work.

Getting into his running gear, he looks behind him to find Masato still fast asleep and thankfully not at all disturbed by him or the alarm. 

He slips out of the room, stretches his legs and warms up with a jog down the hallway.

When he returns an hour later, he's chugging down water and wiping sweat from his forehead. (He thanks his half asleep self for not doing his hair, hairspray would've been a real bitch to clean out of his eyes right now).

He opens the door. 

Masato is up and awake, standing in the small living room area with his arms stretched outwards on each side. 

He thinks nothing of it, too hungry to think about anything, really.

"Mornin'," Ranmaru mumbles as he makes a beeline to the kitchen for breakfast. 

Masato doesn't hear him, so he keeps walking.

Just as he was about to leave the counter with one hand holding a banana and the other holding his phone, he looks up and freezes in his tracks. 

He has an unobscured view of the living room from the kitchen counter, and he can spot Masato bent in half, his hands wrapped around his ankles. 

He also spots a mat on the floor that he knows is used for exercise, which would explain the pose he'd walked in on earlier.

But as his eyes continue to wander around the scene he's watching, he notices something else.

Masato is wearing yoga pants.

Not the usual gym pants Masato wears for his Starish lessons, either. These pants clearly show the lean shape of his thighs, along with the curve of his ass, and Ranmaru can already feel his hands twitching.

It was such an enticing look on him. Ranmaru wanted to get closer.

He places both his phone and the banana down on the counter so he can shove his hands in his pockets in case he does something he'll regret.

Thankfully Masato is blissfully unaware of Ranmaru quietly shuffling closer to the back of the couch, continuing to pose and breathe loudly enough to not hear his socked feet slowly move across the floor.

Ranmaru is startled when Masato stands up straight, then spreads his legs apart to inhale, exhale, and raise his arms. He bends forward, fingers touching the floor for ten seconds, still unaware of Ranmaru was straight up staring at his ass.

Ranmaru's hand instinctively goes to feel himself through his pants. He's already hard.

He really meant to just check so he could go to the bathroom and take care of himself there, but his brain could only let his eyes focus on Masato bending into another pose.

He subconsciously squeezes himself, letting out a low moan. That alerts himself, but somehow that still didn't get Masato's attention, so instead of doing the most logical thing and going somewhere private, he starts palming himself anyway.

Masato inhales deeply, just in time for Ranmaru's moan to be drowned out.

Ranmaru decides his hand was enough, so he opted for grinding against the back of the couch, now completely ignoring everything around him. 

He closes his eyes as he grinds himself against it, digging his fingers into the cushion as he imagines it were Masato's ass.

He really couldn't hold back another moan. His eyes shoot open when he heard a foot slap against the floor, assuming Masato had lost his balance at the noise.

Masato turns around to look at whatever the noise was. "Ranmaru-san?"

Masato is staring at him in surprise, and who could blame him? Ranmaru had his clothed cock between the cushions of the couch, knuckles white and face heated. 

Ranmaru immediately sprinted out of the living room and into the bathroom. 

He shuts the door closed, propping himself against the sink with his hands. He tries to not look at his flushed face in the mirror, he feels so ashamed of himself.

His heart is pounding like crazy. Masato was just doing yoga. He just wanted to stay in shape.

On top of that, they’d  _ just _ moved in together, why did he have to make it all weird?

Footsteps can be heard approaching in the hallway, then there's a knock. 

"Ranmaru-san, are you okay?" Masato's muffled voice asks.

It takes a bit for him to reply. "I wanna say yes.”

There's a moment of silence.

“But no."

"...May I come in?"

Ranmaru gulps before opening the door, not bothering to readjust himself. What would've  been the point in trying to cover himself up if he'd already been caught?

“Masato,” Ranmaru starts, “I am so sor-”

“Don’t be,” Masato interrupts, blushing. “I did that on purpose.”

Ranmaru's eyes widen.

“I’ve been doing yoga for a while. Even before we moved in together.” Masato pauses. “But when I told Kotobuki-san about how I've started doing it more lately he said that I better make sure you never saw it. But I was curious to see what you would do, and…”

Ranmaru gritted his teeth.  _ Reiji, you bastard. _

“I wanted to see what would've happened. I even went out and bought these ridiculously tight pants.”

Ranmaru quickly glances at his pants. He's just as hard as he is.

"I-I bought them," Masato replies, cheeks still pink. "I bought them... because I thought you would like them. And if they turned you on this much, then I'm okay with that."

Ranmaru could feel his cock twitch at his words. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Masato suddenly kisses him.

Ranmaru freezes momentarily, then he backs him up against the sink. He grabs hold of Masato's ass and roughly digs his fingers in through the fabric, causing him to moan into his mouth.

Masato grabs onto Ranmaru's jacket to tug him closer, then moves his thigh in between Ranmaru's to grind against his cock.

"Fuck, Masato," Ranmaru growls. He swore he could feel Masato smile against his lips. This is probably his punishment for creeping on him earlier. 

He gets back at Masato by sliding his hands into his yoga pants, his hands pressing into bare skin. 

Masato pulls away from his lips with an entirely flushed face. "I had another surprise for you."

Ranmaru huffs a laugh. "Turn around."

Masato does what he's told, grips the sink with both hands and sighs in relief when he feels his tights slide halfway down his thighs, easing the pressure on his cock.

Ranmaru is about ready to burst, but he can't go and grab the lube from the bedside table, they're both too impatient to come. He grabs his cock to press onto Masato’s cheeks and starts grinding himself against the cleft of Masato's ass, relieved he's got enough precum spilling out of him to slick up his movements.

They both moan, Masato’s even louder when Ranmaru gives his ass a hard slap before tightly gripping his hips still to hear Masato keen. 

Masato attempts to rub himself against the uncomfortable surface of the sink until Ranmaru moves one of his hands from Masato's hips to reach for his cock and stroke in rhythm with his. 

Ranmaru looks up to see their reflections. Other than seeing his own face flushed and sweaty, Masato's face is just as red, his eyes are shut closed and his mouth agape as he breathes heavily.

"Open your eyes," Ranmaru purrs into his ear.

Masato shakes his head. He knows the mirror is right there and he probably feels too embarrassed to look at himself.

"Look, Masa," Ranmaru pants, twisting his hand as he strokes near the head of Masato's cock. “You look so good.”

That somehow convinced Masato to open his eyes, and his face flushes even darker as he moans at how shameful he looks. But Ranmaru is absolutely loving it, it's another good look on him.

"Ranmaru-s-san," Masato heaves. "I-I'm close."

"Same," Ranmaru groans, picking up the pace. 

Masato's heels are off the ground as he gets closer to coming. He starts fucking into Ranmaru's hand at such a quick pace until he lets out a guttural groan as he comes all over the faucet.

He's still coming and Ranmaru is right behind him. He almost shouts when his cock suddenly jerks hard, white ropes of come splattering against Masato's ass and the back of his shirt.

Masato almost falls on top of Ranmaru until he catches him, slowly sliding them both down against the wall until they're sat on the floor to come down from their high. Ranmaru can feel Masato's heart pound hard enough to feel it in his own chest.

“Th-thank you, Ranmaru-san,” Masato wheezes, leaning further back against him to kiss his cheek.

Ranmaru can barely catch his breath but he wants to reciprocate; he uses his fingers to turn Masato's head to face his so he could kiss the corner of his lips.

They sit there for a couple more minutes until Ranmaru reaches for some toilet paper, bending Masato forward a bit to clean him up and then pulls him back into his chest to properly rest.

“I'm so hungry,” Ranmaru sighs as he leans his head against the wall, closing his eyes. “I wanna eat but I’m so fucking tired and sweaty…”

Masato tries to get up on his knees but he collapses back onto Ranmaru, legs still weakened from his intense orgasm.

“M-Me too. I really wish I could get up, however...”

Ranmaru uses the wall to pull himself up. “Y’know what, I kinda wanna just nap instead.”

“Yes, we could do that first,” Masato wheezes with a laugh this time, still trying to get the feeling in his legs back. “A-Actually, I feel really lightheaded. Could you...?”

Ranmaru snorts as he watches Masato try to hold himself up with the sink and fail once more, then uses the strength he has left to heft Masato up in his arms, carrying him straight to their bed.

After he lies Masato down he gently tugs his shirt and yoga pants off, tossing them into the laundry basket. He starts removing his running gear he's had on for too long, then feels Masato trying to tiredly grab his hand but catches his pants legs, looking up at him with a cute, sleepy look on his face.

Despite what he’d said earlier in the bathroom, Ranmaru loved that look on him the most.

“Ranmaru… san…” His voice drifts into silence as he falls asleep.

“I'm comin', hold on…” he replied softly.

Ranmaru wraps Masato up before he quickly removes his own jacket, shirt and pants, then he’s under the covers with him to hold him close.

Listening to Masato's soft breathing had him fast asleep in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is krskran. twitter is krsk_ran.


End file.
